<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me See You Through by Spacecadet72</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146717">Let Me See You Through</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72'>Spacecadet72</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Princess Tutu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahiru is captured by a dragon on her sister's wedding day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me See You Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxfordRoulette/gifts">oxfordRoulette</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was supposed to be just a short, quick thing. Clearly that didn't happen. This is based on the Russian movie I Am Dragon (alternatively, He Is Dragon), which is a great take on the Beauty and the Beast story. When I saw you wanted a fantasy AU, I knew I wanted to do something with BatB. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
<p>Title is from the song I'll Stand By You by Jake Wesley Rogers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahiru’s eyes blinked open, but all she saw was darkness. She sat up slowly, but couldn't remember where she was or what had happened. She felt sore and achy, kind of like when she and Rue would practice dancing for too long, but she didn't think dancing had caused this. As she looked around lighter shades of gray began bleeding in and she realized she was in some sort of cave. She tried to calm her beating heart as she tried to remember.</p>
<p><em>The wedding.</em> Her sister Rue had been getting married today, to her longtime sweetheart, Mytho. Ahiru had been so happy for the both of them, and not jealous at all. No, not jealous. It was just that Mytho was so kind and sweet and beautiful. But that was why he was with Rue, who was gorgeous and graceful and knew what to do when things happened and wasn't awkward and small like Ahiru. She let out a breath.</p>
<p>The wedding would have been beautiful if she had gotten to see it. She had been standing up at the altar by Mytho and the rest of the bridal party as they waited for Rue.</p>
<p>She had entered a few moments later, looking breathtaking in her long white dress, all layers and layers of frothy lace and beading that made Rue look like some kind of angel. Mytho had taken in a sharp breath as he watched Rue walk towards him, and as Ahiru turned to look at the look on his face, she really could only be happy for them, no matter her own feelings.</p>
<p>That was when everything went wrong. Rue had almost reached Mytho, when it came. The song had been Ahiru's idea, actually. Ahiru had heard tales of the old wedding traditions and when she had found a copy of the original music and lyrics, she had excitedly shown them to Rue and Mytho, thinking that using the old traditions in their marriage would just be so special. Rue hadn't seemed as excited, but smiled softly and agreed as had Mytho. Neither of them seemed too focused on the details of the wedding; they just wanted to be married.</p>
<p>The song was in an older dialect that was no longer spoken, although Ahiru could still understand it. And yes, the song had talked about dragons and sacrifices, but Ahiru had thought it had been symbolic. She hadn't really thought an actual dragon would show up to her sister's wedding.</p>
<p>But one had, large and roaring, it's dark green scales glinting in the sunlight. It had swooped down towards Rue, and Ahiru hadn't even thought it through before she was moving in front of her sister. The dragon had taken her instead, it's long, sharp talons gripping around her as it carried her away. She had stopped fighting once they were high enough in the air, and she had frozen in fear, clutching at it’s scaly feet as she heard Rue screaming her name.</p>
<p>With everything flooding back into her memory, she stood up slowly and once she had found one of the cave walls, kept her hand to it as she walked around. Although she was able to see a little more, there was only a little moonlight coming in through a hole in the top of the cave and it was still very dark.</p>
<p>She had just made it around the entirety of the small space she was in when she heard a noise that made her pause. A cough, sounding somewhat muffled and distant, as if in a different part of the cave than where she was.</p>
<p>"Hello?" she called out, only hesitating for a moment. If there was someone here, she needed to know who it was and what exactly she was dealing with. Besides, dragons didn't cough, did they? It had to be someone else. Maybe another prisoner! They could help each other escape and she could get back to her village and her family and away from this horrible cave.</p>
<p>There was no response. "Hello?" she tried again, this time a little louder.</p>
<p>"I heard you the first time," a tired and frustrated voice sounded in reply. He, for the voice sounded like it belonged to a young man maybe not too much older than she, was clearly not in the same place she was, but he was not far away either. Where could he be? Was there a neighboring chamber? Was that where the dragon kept its prisoners?</p>
<p>"Why didn't you answer, then?" she asked, wondering how long the man had been here if he sounded as defeated as he did.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure I should," he said and that was not what Ahiru had been expecting.</p>
<p>"Why not?" she demanded, her hands flying to her hips. "Are you being held prisoner here too? Where is the dragon? Maybe we can help each other."</p>
<p>There was a long pause, before he answered. "It's not safe."</p>
<p>Ahiru shook her head. "That just means we need to be careful."</p>
<p>"We can't escape. It will never work."</p>
<p>Ahiru felt pity for this stranger rise above her frustration with his harsh tone and unwillingness to work with her. He had clearly been here a long time. Maybe he had already tried to escape many times and none of them had worked.</p>
<p>"Well, at least we can talk to each other, right? Keep each other company?" Ahiru asked, walking towards the wall she could hear his voice coming from. She tried to keep her voice loud enough to hear, but gentle. "My name is Ahiru."</p>
<p>"I would say it was nice to meet you, but I don't think either of us want to be here." The man let out a mirthless laugh.</p>
<p>Ahiru frowned. "Are you going to tell me your name?"</p>
<p>There was another pause, before his answer came, this time almost too soft for her to make out. "Fakir. My name is Fakir."</p><hr/>
<p>His conversation was halting, and his replies were more than often not short and cynical, but she pushed through. He was the only one she had to talk to after all. She wasn't able to get any other personal information from him besides his name--not how long he had been here, how the dragon captured him or where he had lived before coming here. She didn't see any reason not to share all of the same information about her with him. He seemed content to listen to her talk, only contributing every so often.</p>
<p>She was just telling him about how Rue and Mytho met when it really hit her that she may never see them again. She thought of the sound of Rue's voice as she called out her name as the dragon flew away, and knew both she and Mytho must be feeling terrible and wondering where she was, if she was even alive. She didn't want them to feel that way. It wasn't their fault, and she hated that they would be mourning and worrying on their wedding night. Would this day be tainted for them forever? Not one to remember vows taken and love promised, but to remember the capture of a beloved sister?</p>
<p>"I'm never going to see them again," Ahiru whispered, feeling tears beginning to well in her eyes. She had been so focused on talking to Fakir and getting something out of him that she hadn't really focused on the hopelessness of her situation. But she was stuck here and might die here and no one would know what had happened.</p>
<p>"I can't hear you when you talk so quietly," Fakir said, less venom in his voice than it had been when they first met, but he still sounded prickly.</p>
<p>She cleared her throat and tried to keep her voice even, but she could hear the wavering in her words as she spoke. "I will never see my sister or Mytho or anyone I love ever again." The tears began falling faster now and she couldn't help the loud sobs that felt ripped from her throat.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," he said, his voice full of regret and discomfort.</p>
<p>She shook her head and wiped at her eyes. "It's not your fault that I'm here. You're trapped here too."</p>
<p>The answering silence seemed even more overwhelming than when he hadn't answered her other questions and it only made her cry harder.</p>
<p>"I could--" Fakir started before clearing his throat, sounding awkward and unsure. "I could show you around the cave in the morning. Maybe go onto the beach."</p>
<p>This brought Ahiru up short. "Beach?"</p>
<p>"Yes, it is beautiful during the day."</p>
<p>"If you can get to the beach, why are you still here? What if the dragon finds out?" As much as she appreciated his attempts at kindness, his offer only brought up more questions.</p>
<p>"We're on an island, surrounded by a vast, dangerous sea. It's not possible to leave in the kind of vessel one or two people could build with the materials on the island. And the dragon won't bother us."</p>
<p>"How do you know?" Ahiru wanted so desperately to see this beach, to get out of this cave, but she was so worried.</p>
<p>"Trust me."</p>
<p>Ahiru took in a deep breath. She probably wouldn't be going home, if she was going to die here, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in this hole. "Okay."</p><hr/>
<p>The sunlight shone bright through the cave the next morning, and Ahiru stretched as she woke slowly, wincing at the ache in her muscles and what she could feel were already dark bruises.</p>
<p>She didn't know how early it was, but it looked to be well past dawn. Hopefully Fakir was already awake. "Fakir? Are you awake?"</p>
<p>"I am." The gruffness in his tone still caused her to bristle a little, so different to her sunny demeanor, but she was slowly realizing that was just his way.</p>
<p>"Would we be able to go to the beach now?" Just as she asked, she felt hunger pangs pulling sharply in her stomach. "Or maybe we could start with breakfast?"</p>
<p>There was a long pause. "I can get you some food. Wait there."</p>
<p>Ahiru wasn't sure where else she would have gone, but sat waiting as patiently as she could. In the light of day, the cave was less overwhelming. It was a small space and she couldn't see any way out other than the opening in the ceiling. She wasn't sure how Fakir was going to get her out of here. Was where he was like this? A natural prison cell? But if it was, how could he get to the beach?</p>
<p>She jumped as something fell at her feet. She looked up to see a young man, his dark hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, his expression was guarded and hard, but she thought she could sense a softness there, just behind his eyes. And no matter how rough he seemed, he talked with her a little and he was willing to help her as much as he could.</p>
<p>"Breakfast," he said, gesturing to her feet. She glanced down and saw a large, square package wrapped in leaves. She picked it up gingerly, not sure what was inside. As she peeled back the leaves, she saw it was some kind of fish. It certainly wasn't as nice as the seafood they had in her village, especially the way their cook prepared it, but she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, and she wasn't going to be picky now. It wasn't a very large piece, maybe the size of her palm, and she ate it quickly, not caring how she looked, even knowing Fakir was watching her.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said, as she wrapped the now empty leaves together. He nodded before he began pulling at a rope she hadn't been able to see by his feet. It had a loop tied at the end and he threw it down to her.</p>
<p>"Put your foot in the loop and hold on and I'll pull you up," he said, giving the rope a tug where it was tied somewhere behind him.</p>
<p>She picked up the rope, feeling the rough, handwoven texture against her skin. She put her foot through the loop and then looked back up at him. "Are you sure it's safe?"</p>
<p>"I told you it was safe," he said, his words coming out harshly.</p>
<p>She had been trying to be patient, but she was tired and sore and worried and she couldn't help her response. "You don't have to be a jerk about it," she huffed out. "It is a terrifying dragon, after all."</p>
<p>Fakir sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. It will be fine." His tone was gentler this time.</p>
<p>Ahiru nodded and let out a shaky breath, before gripping the rope tightly. He began pulling her up and she let out a small squeak as she dangled through the air. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the ground get farther and farther away. It wasn't very far from the ground to the opening, but it certainly felt longer holding on to a rope.</p>
<p>"Hold on to this."</p>
<p>Ahiru opened her eyes to see that she was almost out, and Fakir was holding out a thick piece of driftwood. With another shaky breath, she took one of her hands off the rope, trying to stay balanced and grasped onto the other end of the driftwood. He pulled her up without much visible effort, his loose shirt clearly hiding more muscles than she had originally thought and then she was on the ground next to him. The section of cave they were in was much larger, the ceiling much farther above them.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said, happier to be out of the hole she had been stuck in than she had expected. She was still trapped here, after all.</p>
<p>He nodded, his hands stuck awkwardly in his pockets and she kept her distance, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. She glanced to the right and realized they were next to the mouth of the cave. There was sun shining across the floor and walls and she could feel a light breeze. She ran towards it, a large grin spreading across her face.</p>
<p>"Be careful!"</p>
<p>A hand grabbed the back of her dress and she gasped as she realized the cave entrance opened directly on a cliff, with only a small space to walk to the path leading down. She hadn't been paying attention and could have tumbled right off.</p>
<p>With an embarrassed chuckle, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry, I got excited. Thank you for saving me."</p>
<p>He seemed just as embarrassed and unsure of what to do in this situation. His hands were back in his pockets and he nodded quickly.</p>
<p>"May we go to the beach now?" she asked, pushing past her embarrassment. She was fairly used to that. She was often doing embarrassing things at home, as clumsy and reckless as she was.</p>
<p>He nodded, a small smile pushing at the corners of his mouth.</p>
<p>She grabbed at his arm, without thinking, excitement coursing through her. He flinched and stepped back, her hand just missing his arm.</p>
<p>"I don't like to be touched," was all he offered as an explanation, and she wondered at what had caused him to react that way to a simple touch. But then, not everyone was as tactile as she was, and he had clearly had a troubled past.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," she said, holding her hands clasped together in front of her.</p>
<p>He turned his gaze to the cave entrance, and stared out into the sunny day for a few moments before turning back to her. "I'll go first to show you the way, but now will be the best time to go to the beach."</p>
<p>Ahiru nodded, wondering where the dragon was. Was it sleeping? Was it out capturing other innocent people? But then, Fakir didn't look worried and he knew more about it than she did. And she desperately wanted to see the water.</p>
<p>The way down was quiet as they walked along a cliff side path, each focusing on their steps. It only took a few minutes to get down to the island, and by the time the ground turned from hard rock to soft sand, Ahiru felt her spirits rising again. The waves broke against the sand, the water dark blue and so different from the water near her village, which was near a strait and not as close to the open ocean. The water went all the way to the horizon in all directions she could see and she knew that it went much further than that.</p>
<p>She glanced at Fakir before hurrying across the sand and towards the water. He didn't call after her to stop and she moved even faster, wanting to be in the water. She jumped in, just at the edge, only her feet and a little above her ankles covered. The water was freezing, but she couldn't help the full blown grin as she turned to Fakir. He was shaking his head at her, but she could see the hint of a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"Come join me!" she called out, kicking a foot and a spray of water in his direction.</p>
<p>He walked slowly towards her but stopped just shy of the water. "I'll stay here for now," he said, and yes, he was definitely fighting a smile.</p>
<p>Not wanting to push him, she shrugged and moved further into the water, splashing around and not caring that she was getting completely soaked. She stayed close enough to the beach to talk to him and told him all about how she and Rue and Mytho used to play in the water when the weather got warm during the summers, how they could spend whole days in the water, their fingers and toes shriveled by the end of the day as they walked home, fluffy towels wrapped around themselves. It still hurt to think about them, but it helped some to tell Fakir about her family.</p>
<p>He offered no similar stories in return, and shook his head when she asked about his childhood. "It wasn't anything like that." The look on his face stopped her from pressing for more information.</p>
<p>After an hour or so, the cold really began to set in and she shivered as she stepped out of the water. "I probably should have thought about getting my only set of clothes wet," she said, shaking her head.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes at her. "That probably would have been a good idea."</p>
<p>"But not so much fun," she said, poking her tongue out at him with a laugh. She ran past him to the path back to the cave, hoping it would warm her up. "I'll race you!"</p>
<p>"Be careful!" he called after her, his warning stern as he ran behind her.</p>
<p>Laughing she shook her head and continued forward. The path wasn't very wide, but not so bad that she couldn't have a little fun.</p>
<p>By the time they reached the top, he was still scowling at her. "You could have fallen."</p>
<p>"I was fine," she said, feeling some frustration bubbling up in her and spilling out into her words.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked away, out of the cave entrance again. "I think there's some old clothes here you could change into," he said, still not looking at her.</p>
<p>"Really? Are they yours?"</p>
<p>He shook his head. "No, they belonged to someone else."</p>
<p>"Another prisoner?" Ahiru asked, wondering what this person had been like. How many people had the dragon taken?</p>
<p>Fakir kept his gaze down as he nodded. "I'll go grab them." He walked away quickly and she wished she could have followed, but back in this cave, she wasn't sure what was safe. She looked around again, hugging her arms around herself. What if the dragon came back now?</p>
<p>It was only a few minutes later that Fakir came back a small fabric bundle in his arms, but her mood had soured in his absence.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said quietly as she accepted the clothes from him. She didn't open up the folded clothes. They looked old, but the fabric felt of good quality. "Do I need to go back into the hole again? When will the dragon be back?"</p>
<p>He looked at her for a few silent moments before he shook his head. "No, you don't have to sleep down there. And he won't be back for a while," he said, not quite meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>She nodded and was still contemplating his words and what exactly the dragon could be doing while he led her to a smaller cave room to change. There was a small, straw mattress in the corner, which Fakir had said was where she was to sleep now. She wasn't sure why Fakir could be the one to make those decisions, but she trusted him and really didn't want to go back to the small room she had woken up in.</p><hr/>
<p>The next week went much like that first day, with visits to the beach and quiet moments with Fakir. He even joined her in the water after a few days, shedding his shirt and revealing those muscles she had guessed were hidden there. She could feel her cheeks heat as she tried not to stare at him, and the long, tanned strength in his torso and arms.</p>
<p>He still shied away from any touch, so she was careful not to get too close, as much as she wanted to reach out a reassuring hand or hold him close to her in a hug. But he was doing so much for her and she didn't want to do anything to make him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>Her days on the island were surprisingly pleasant and as much as she missed home, she knew she would miss these days if she ever found a way to escape.</p>
<p>In those days, she never saw any evidence of the dragon.</p><hr/>
<p>"Does the dragon usually spend so much time away from the island?" Ahiru asked one evening as they were eating dinner. She was starting to get sick of fish, but they didn't have very many options so she kept her complaints in her head.</p>
<p>He nodded, his eyes on his food. "Sometimes he'll be gone for weeks, it depends."</p>
<p>"Do you know when it'll be back?" she asked, wondering if the dragon would just show up one day. Would that be the end?</p>
<p>He shook his head. "He shouldn't be back for a while, though," he said, and it almost sounded as if he was trying to convince himself.</p>
<p>Something in his voice stopped Ahiru from asking more questions, even as her fear grew. Although she had not seen the dragon after her initial abduction, it had been so fearsome as it took her away from the wedding. She never wanted to see it again.</p>
<p>But if--when--it did come back, she wasn't alone and neither was Fakir. They would face the dragon together, and then maybe they could get off this island. Determination rising within her, she turned her attention back to her meal, Fakir silent beside her.</p><hr/>
<p>A few weeks later and Ahiru was settling into the routine of their days. They could spend all day on the beach, and as they spent more time together, she began to see more of who Fakir was. He still didn't say much, and she knew absolutely nothing about his past, but she could see beneath that gruff and quiet exterior that he was kind and brave and he protected her. She slowly began to realize that what she was feeling for him went beyond anything she had ever felt for Mytho. She could now think about him and Rue married without any tinge of jealousy or regret, aside from the fact that she couldn't see them. She wanted to see them so badly, and wanted them to meet Fakir, to have him be a part of her life.</p>
<p>She suspected that there was pain in his past, and possibly that his family was gone. If that was the case, her family and village would willingly accept him as one of their own, especially by her side. But even if he just wanted to stay friends, he would still find a place there, no longer just by himself. She liked the idea of that, of the both of them happy and accepted and safe back in her village.</p>
<p>She kept that dream in her mind as they worked on a small shelter they had built on the beach. They still stayed in the cave at night, but the shelter was a fun way to spend the time. There was only so much time one could spend in the water, after all.</p>
<p>As she was gathering some more sticks, she paused next to Fakir, the sound of a flock of birds flying above them catching her attention. Without thinking, she grabbed his hand with hers, tugging it towards her as she pointed out the birds. "Look, Fakir," she said, delighted at the sight. They didn't get many birds flying above the island.</p>
<p>Fakir let out a pained growl and Ahiru dropped her sticks in surprise. He was doubled over and he pushed a hand out to stop her as she moved closer to him. "Don't," he bit out, and it sounded like it had been difficult to get that word out. "Run," he said before meeting her eyes.</p>
<p>She stared at him, her eyes growing wider in horror as she realized he was <em>changing. </em></p>
<p>"Ahiru, run!" he yelled before he fell to the ground, his fingers turning to long talons, scales appearing on his skin.</p>
<p>She turned and ran without waiting to see the rest. She made it past the beach before there was a loud roar and when she glanced back, the dragon was in the sky above her.</p>
<p>The dragon. <em>Fakir</em>. Her mind whirled with so many different thoughts and emotions and she tried to clear the jumble so she could find a place to hide. As she scanned the area around her, her head whipping back and forth, she saw a small opening in the cliff face that looked just big enough to let her in. Praying that it would work, she ran for it, even as she could hear the dragon's wings beating behind her.</p>
<p>Sharp talons slashed at the air behind her as she squeezed herself through the small opening, and his frustrated roar was deafening. The small cave wasn't even really a cave, just a small space beyond the opening where she could fit, but that he couldn't get through. She made herself as small as possible, her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around herself. Tears streamed down her face as the fear and shock and sorrow threatened to overwhelm her.</p>
<p>Fakir was the dragon. She had been spending her days with the creature who had captured her, had laughed with him and shared her meals with him and fallen in--</p>
<p>She shook her head. She couldn't think about that now. She tried to focus on her breathing, as Rue had taught her when she was afraid or panicking and needed to calm down. Taking in long, deep breaths, she felt herself calm, although her mind was still whirling with this new information.</p>
<p>Had he been planning this all along? Get her to think she was safe and then transform and eat her?</p>
<p>No, she didn't believe that. He had warned her to get away when he had started transforming. And he only started changing after she touched him. <em>I don't like to be touched</em>, he had said, and while he maybe should have told her why, he couldn't have transformed on purpose.</p>
<p>The panic receding to a more manageable level, she began to imagine what his life must have been like. Alone on an island with only yourself for company, and knowing you might turn into a giant, fire breathing dragon. Could he control it outside of being touched? Did he know who he was when he was transformed? Had he taken her on purpose? The questions kept coming and even knowing that Fakir wasn't evil, she couldn't shake the fear she had felt when the dragon was chasing her. She could still hear it outside, although it wasn't trying to get at her anymore.</p>
<p>She closed her eyes, and wished everything could have been different. That Fakir had never been a dragon, that she had never been kidnapped, that they had met like two normal people, back in her village or one of the neighboring settlements. What would their life have been like then?</p><hr/>
<p>"Ahiru?"</p>
<p>Fakir's voice, soft and hesitant and full of regret and fear sounded just outside her hiding spot, and Ahiru lifted her head. She wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd changed into a dragon, but it had seemed like a long time, possibly even hours. From the small amount of light she could see, it looked close to dusk.</p>
<p>"Ahiru," he said again when she didn't speak, "I am so sorry."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, her voice small, but trying to be brave for the both of them.</p>
<p>She could hear the sound of fabric moving against rock and imagined him sliding down to sit with his back against the cliff face. "I was afraid. I didn't want you to be scared of me. I should have told you."</p>
<p>"Why can you turn into a dragon?" she asked, her voice getting stronger. She wasn't ready to leave her safe spot just yet, but she could talk to him, hear his explanations.</p>
<p>He sighed. "I was born with the ability."</p>
<p>She had thought he might have been cursed, but knowing he had been this way his whole life....She shuddered. What must it have been to grow up that way?</p>
<p>His words halting and his voice rough, he told her of how his father had been able to become a dragon and a human, how the song they had sung at Rue and Mytho's wedding had been an ancient call to the dragon, when they still sacrificed their maidens for the village safety. His dragon ancestors had captured maidens, brought them back to their home and burned them alive. In the ashes grew a baby boy, who would also have the ability to turn into a dragon. Fakir never wanted to live that life, and had hidden himself away, hiding when he felt the dragon taking over. He had no control when he turned into the creature.</p>
<p>"How often does he come out?" Ahiru asked, her curiosity getting the better of her, even as she knew she should let him tell his story without interruptions.</p>
<p>"It depends. I was learning how to control it, although it's not perfect. Human touch brings it on, but I can keep him away for a while in between transformations. He usually takes over every few months. He should be coming soon, actually," he said, his voice becoming low, ashamed.</p>
<p>"Even with you transforming today?"</p>
<p>"Yes," he said, sounding exhausted. "I was hoping to have a better plan by then, but it should be happening next week."</p>
<p>Ahiru shuddered at the idea of having to face the beast again. "Is there anything you can do?"</p>
<p>"I can seclude myself and get you to a safe spot. The cave you were in that first night is a good place, he can't get in."</p>
<p>"Why would he leave me there if he can't get at me?" she asked, her brows wrinkling in confusion.</p>
<p>"I can't remember everything clearly, but I think you fell. You were fighting him." He sounded proud at that last part.</p>
<p>"And there's nothing we can do? Nothing to give you control or fight the dragon?" she asked, desperate for some way out of this for the both of them. She wanted to go back home, but even with today's events, she didn't want to go back without him.</p>
<p>"I don't know," he said, sounding despondent. "My father died when I was young. There is much about our kind I don't know."</p>
<p>Ahiru sighed, before sitting up straighter and drawing on the determination within her. "We'll just have to find a way then," she said, putting on extra confidence in her voice. He didn't say anything and she could feel his despair. "Alright," she said, her voice softer. "I'm coming out."</p>
<p>She heard him get up and walk a few steps away as she crawled out of the space. She stood up and they looked at each other for a moment. He eyed her warily, as if he thought she might run away screaming. She wished she could reach out and touch his hand or wrap her arms around him, but knew that would certainly not help matters.</p>
<p>"Do you know exactly when the dragon will be back? You said next week, but how exact is that?"</p>
<p>Fakir looked away, his eyes narrowed as if calculating in his mind. "I can usually narrow it down to a few days. He will be here in four days at the earliest."</p>
<p>Ahiru nodded, taking in the information. "Then I will start sleeping in that small cave the night before and during the day when you're you again, we can try and figure out ways to help you get control."</p>
<p>Fakir opened his mouth as if to say something, before closing his mouth and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I didn't expect this reaction," he said, with a helpless shrug. "Why are you helping me?"</p>
<p>"That's what friends do," she said, giving him a sunny smile. His responding smile, although still small, was wider than any she had seen him give before, and she thought it made him even more beautiful.</p><hr/>
<p>The next two days were spent in preparation. They made the small cave more comfortable for her to sleep in and she asked him questions about his childhood, about dragons, about anything related to his past. He still wasn't as talkative as she was, but as he opened up, and she learned more about him, about his strength and fortitude, she only fell further.</p>
<p>Two nights before the dragon might come, he turned to her seriously after dinner and handed her a large knife, the sharp edge glinting in the fire light.</p>
<p>"Fakir--" she began, not sure how she felt about the meaning of such a gift.</p>
<p>"Please," he said, setting the knife at her side, the handle towards her. "I pray you will not need it, but I will feel better knowing you have something to defend yourself with."</p>
<p>Even if the dragon wasn't really him, hurting the dragon would be hurting him and she ached at the thought. But he was right, and the pleading look in his eyes only pushed her to give in faster. She grasped the knife handle, feeling the weight of it in her hand. Compared to the dragon, it was not large, but it would be able to do enough damage to possibly allow her to get away and to safety.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said, as she set it gently by her side.</p>
<p>He looked at her, relief and worry mixing in his eyes, but turned the topic to other things. Tonight was the last before she would be staying in the small cave until the dragon came and left. Fakir would be able to talk to her, but she would be trapped again. Even with the improvements they had made to the space, she wasn't looking forward to the experience.</p>
<p>But they would get through it, and then they would focus on finding a more long term solution and getting off this island.</p>
<p>Dinner was a somber affair after that, both of them lost in their thoughts. Ahiru tried to start a conversation a few times, but it was stilted on both sides, and after a while they just sat in silence. She bid him goodnight earlier than she usually would, but wanted some time alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>As she got ready for bed, she wondered if this would be her life now. Isolated but mostly happy except for a few days every few months where she hid and hoped the beastly side of the man she loved didn't kill her? She shook her head. It would be alright. They would get through this, this time and every time after.</p><hr/>
<p>A roar woke her, her eyes wide and heart pounding. She looked around trying to figure out what was going on. It was still night and she was in her room. Not the safe hiding spot, but the room she had been using since the beginning. Another roar sounded and Ahiru's heart began beating even faster as fear threatened to consume her. The dragon must have come earlier than they thought. Why didn't they think of starting their plans early?</p>
<p>She hadn't liked the thought of being stuck there for several days, but that was preferable to this. She reached next to her mattress and picked up the knife Fakir had given her, holding it tightly in her hand.</p>
<p>She thought she could hear the dragon coming nearer and stood, holding the knife out in front of her. She was terrified, but thought of those she loved, Rue and Mytho and Fakir, and knew she needed to fight, not just for herself, but for them.</p>
<p>There was another roar, this time much closer and Ahiru shifted her feet, steadying her stance as she waited.</p>
<p>She didn't have to wait long. The next moment, the dragon was in the doorway, and opening his mouth in a roar. She jumped out the way just as a burst of flame shot out at her. The dragon walked slowly to her, and there was nothing in its eyes of the man she loved.</p>
<p>The dragon was completely blocking the exit of her room and she knew that in a smaller space such as this, she wouldn't have much chance with the knife, if she'd even really had a chance to start with.</p>
<p>Lowering the knife, she squared her shoulders, called on all the confidence she had within her and faced the dragon. "I know you're in there, Fakir," she said, her words clear and slow, her eyes focused on the dragon's hoping for some sign he could hear her. "I know you can fight it. You don't have to let the dragon control you. You are strong and determined and if anyone can fight this, I know it can be you.”</p>
<p>The dragon began stalking towards her and she let the knife fall from her hands as they began to shake. She felt tears prick at her eyes, but continued. If these were to be her last moments, she was going to do everything she could to get through to Fakir.</p>
<p>"You have to listen to me. You are a good man, and this is not who you are. I know you don't want to do this, to hurt people. You are trying to be a better man than those who came before and you are succeeding. That kindness, that thoughtfulness, that strength--" her voice broke, but she pushed through it. He needed to hear this. "Those are all the things that make me love you. I love you, Fakir, so much and I know you can beat this. Come back to me!" She was sobbing fully now, her voice thick and her vision blurry. The dragon took another step towards her and she closed her eyes, knowing she hadn't been enough. She hoped Rue and Mytho and Fakir wouldn't let their grief hold them back. <em>Live well, </em>she thought, sending the message out to them, as if they would be able to hear her.</p>
<p>The next few moments were filled with silence, and not the pain and darkness she had been expecting. She opened her eyes slowly to see the dragon stopped just in front of her, its head down, and looking very tense. She held her breath, not sure what was coming.</p>
<p>The creature let out a soft groan before it shrank before her eyes, replacing the hulking dragon with a dazed looking Fakir.</p>
<p>"Fakir!" She ran to him, stopping just short of pulling him to her, not sure what her touch would bring.</p>
<p>"Ahiru?" he asked, looking at her in disbelief. "I heard you, I was able to control it."</p>
<p>Ahiru wiped at her eyes, the tears still coming, even as her lips stretched wide in a relieved, happy smile.</p>
<p>"I love you, too," he said, stepping close. "And you saved me."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I think it was a combined effort. I just reminded you who you were."</p>
<p>He reached out for her, but stopped before he could touch her cheek. He looked at his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. "I wonder..." he murmured, before looking up at her. "Would you touch me? I think I might be able to control it now."</p>
<p>Ahiru nodded, and moved her hand slowly towards his, not able to stop her hand from shaking, but not backing down either. As her fingers rested on his palm, she took in a breath, preparing to jump back and fight again, whether with her words or the knife.</p>
<p>They stood still for several beats, both of them trembling, but he remained human.</p>
<p>He moved his hand to lace his fingers with hers and looked at their entwined hands in amazement. "I can feel him, but I was able to stop it." He looked at her again, a hopeful and not quite believing smile greeting her. "It was you, and your love. You stopped the dragon." He stepped closer to her and moved his other hand to cup her cheek. He leaned a little closer, catching her eye, silently asking for permission, before she nodded and pushed up to meet his lips with hers.</p>
<p>Her arms wrapped around him as she had been wanting to for so long and he pulled her to him just as desperately.</p>
<p>"I love you," she said as they pulled back, unable to keep the words inside herself any longer. I love you."</p>
<p>With a shaky grin and a look that reminded her that he felt the same, he pulled her back to him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>